Nine Months
by VeronicaEmilyMustang
Summary: When Roy gets Riza pregnant with there second Child, Emily seems to be harder to handle.Rated T for lots of cussing


9 months

Chapter 1 

"Riza Where's Emily?" Roy asked one night. Riza turned and looked at Roy "I thought you knew where Emily was?"

Roy shook his head "Nope, did you see her leave?"

"Yea, she just said she was going out and she'd be home late"

"Did she say where" Roy asked

"Nope, she said she told you"

"Well she's lying. I bet I know where she is…"

"Evan's house" Riza finished.

"Evan stop!" Emily yelled as she ran through the Elric house.

"Well then stop moving!"

"But you'll tickle me" Emily ran out into Winry's garage. Winry and Ed watched them and shook their heads.

"Back away Evan I have a wrench!" Emily said picking up one of Winrys wrenches. Evan stopped and felt his right arm.

"Owe, god that hurts."

Emily looked at his arm, it was auto mail, in the war of the east, which ended a few months ago, Roy got captured, Riza got shot and Evan save Roy from death by getting his arm sawed off.

"What's the matter Evan?" Emily asked she walked forward towards Evan. Evan smiled at her grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her against a wall. Evan chuckled and said, "Got ya"

"Basta…" Evan kissed her.

"VERONICA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Evan stopped kissing her and said "Oh that's you dad and mom isn't it?"

"So" Emily said. Evan smiled and kissed her again. The door opened.

"Veronica , stop sucking Evans face your in huge trouble young lady."

Evan stopped and turned around. Emily saw her mother standing at the door with her father close behind.

Evan leaned close to her and whispered, "You're screwed"

Emily slowly nodded while looking in to her father's shadowy black eyes. Emily whispered back "I'll see you at school."

"Bye"

Evan kissed her neck then left out the back door.

Emily sat on the couch that she knew all to well from being trouble.

"VERONICA EMILY MUSTANG! You didn't tell your father or me where you were going you lied to us both."

"Ok, sorry, god."

"Veronica sorry won't cut it." Roy cruelly said

Emily stood up and got in his face. "Oh my fucking god! I kissed my boyfriend! Some one call the cops he should go in for rape. Especially 'cus I started it!"

"You're grounded"

Emily stood up "but Christmas break is just around the river bend" Emily acted like she was paddling a canoe.

Roy cracked a smile, but then got rid of it "Your still grounded, now go to your room"

"Yes mother Fucker"  
"VERONICA" Riza yelled

"WHAT! He is a Mother fucker, he fucks you, does he not? Are you not a mother."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, VERONICA EMILY MUSTANG" Riza yelled at Emily

Emily stomped up stairs to her room mumbling to her self. Riza sighed; Roy smiled and said, "She's right"

Riza turned and looked at Roy "What?"

"You are a mom ya, know"

Riza sighed, put her hand to her head and said "What do you want Roy"

"YOU DUMB SHIT!"

"VERONICA!" Roy and Riza yelled up the stairs to her

"I'm just saying" Emily said then shut her door.

Roy sighed and said "She said it basically"

Riza smiled and said "What are you waiting for?"

Roy locked the door in the kitchen, Riza locked the front door and they both ran up stairs.

(PG –13, don't worry hobag its funny!)

Roy locked the door; He pushed Riza on the bed. They started kissing overpoweringly. Riza started taking off Roy's jacket, Roy started taking off her jacket as well.

"JUST SO YA KNOW I WANT A LITTLE SISTER!" Emily yelled from out side their door.

"VERONICA!"

"What, daddy, I'm just saying"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM VERONICA"

"Sorry mom, I'll let you and dad get back to fucking each other"

"Good!" Roy said

"SICK PERV, SICK PERV, SICK PERV!" Emily Yelled

Emily slammed her door shut.

Roy looked at Riza, and Riza smiled and pulled him closer.

The next morning Roy woke up and crawled slowly out of bed. He picked up the phone and called work.

"Hello military office of Fuhrer King Bradly , this is Maria Ross, how may I help you."

"Yea, Maria this is Roy I don't feel well and neither does Riza so were not coming in to work to day unless it's an emergency"

"Ok I'll tell the Fuhrer"

Roy sniffled "Thanks" Then he hung up. He chuckled.

Riza woke up and looked around. Her hair was a mess; she looked at Roy and said while stretching "What's so funny?"

"Were playing hookey"

"What!" Riza said and hoped out of bed. Roy chuckled and said "Nice underwear."

Riza looked down "So! That's not the point, you called in sick!"

Roy shrugged and said "I figured you wouldn't' want to be puking at the office"

"Roy you don't…" Riza paused, she didn't feel very well, and she felt like she was going to puke. She puked in her mouth, swallowed and put her hand to her lips.

Roy looked at his wife with concern "What's the matter?"

"I just puked in my mouth that's all" Riza said

"_Give me a reason to believe, So give me all your poison, And give me all your pills, And give me all your hopeless hearts and make me ill You're running after something , That you'll never kill If this is what you want Then fire at will!"_

Roy walked out while Riza got dressed. He looked to see Emily heading down the stairs, In a Beanie, jeans and a sweatshirt, She pulled some half fingered gloves over her hands and continued singing as she trotted down the stairs. _"Preach all you want, but who's gonna save me? I keep a gun on the book you gave me, Hallelujah, lock and load black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son, it aint the mark or the scar that makes you one and, one and one"_

Roy silently followed Emily. Emily opened the door and started to head out side. It was snowing, it usually snowed around Christmas and at night in Central, Germany. "Veronica, what are you doing?" Roy asked

"Your mom…WAIT NO! NOT YOU!" Emily jumped around; the tassels on the end of her earflaps flew around. She pointed her finger.

Chapter 2 

"You're doing my mom?" Roy asked slowly and confused.

"No, but you were doing my mom!" Just then Riza walked down the stairs she looked at Emily and said "Veronica where are you going?"

"France"

Riza narrowed her eyes "seriously?"

"Um…out side to play"

Riza sighed and said, "Go in the back yard and play"

Emily sighed and said "ok"

She walked out into the backyard. Roy watched her exit the house then looked at Riza "So… Were having another kid?"

Riza looked out the window past Roy "Roy lets just worry about our first kid"

"Hu?"

Riza pointed out the window and yelled "ROY DO SOMETHING!"

Roy turned around and saw Emily running down the road towards the Elric house. Roy ran out the door in the snow in his pajamas and slippers. Emily turned around and looked at him, while still running. She chuckled and said "Ha! Come and get me old man!"

Their neibors came out of their houses, this was military row, and it was full of soldiers. Havoc popped his sleepy head out of his house and laughed. Emily flipped off Roy and Ran in the forest.

"DAMN IT VERONICA!" Roy yelled he heard Emily's laugh in the forest. Emily waited in the forest for a while.

She slowly walked out of the forest. She looked down at her house as the door shut. She smiled and walked towards the Elric house.

Ed answered the door "Ah Emily should have known it was you, Evans still sleeping but he wouldn't mind if you woke him up."

"Thank you Mr. Elric."

Ed chuckled and said "I heard your father yelling at you"

Emily smiled and shrugged. Ed laughed and said "Go wake his lazy ass up"

Emily walked up the stairs in to Evans room. He was sleeping on his bed, his sheets were all kicked down at the end of the bed. His flannel pants were black with red stripes with the crucified snake logo that was on the back of Ed's jacket. Emily smiled and thought to her self. _He's so cute when he sleeps_. Emily shut the door. Evan rolled on his back. Emily walked over to Evans bed. She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. He rolled back on his side and said "Mom, its Saturday"

Emily chuckled "Oh Evan wake up"

Evan woke up "Emily?"

"No I'm your mother"

"Don't hate me 'cus I'm sexy"

"Ok, I won't " Emily said with a smile.

Evan looked at her hat; He gently tugged on one of the tassels "So I'm guessing you're not grounded"

Emily chuckled "No I was grounded last night"

"Then why are you here?"

" Well I made a break for it when my parents weren't looking, then my dad ran out of the house in his pj's and chased after me, but I lost him"

Evan nodded "I see" Then he looked at the snowflakes stuck on her hat "Is it snowing?"

Emily nodded "Yea"

"Well let's go play!" Evan said just like a little kid.

"Ok! Get dressed" Emily said impersonating Evan.

"Ok!" Evan said and dropped his pants. Emily stared at him with a look on her face that said oh my god! Evan chuckled; picked up some jeans off the ground, put them on with a T-shirt. "Lets go!"

Emily snapped back to reality "Don't you need a jacket?"

"Down stairs" Evan said

Emily got up and walked down the stairs with Evan behind her. Evan grabbed his jacket off the sofa, put it on and walked out side, Emily followed. They walked out and looked out side. "I love Germany" Emily said with a smile on.

Evan chuckled and said " And Germany loves you"

Emily crouched down like she hurt her ankle. Then she got up and chucked a snowball at him.

Evan looked at her thru the snow on his face. She was laughing really hard. Evan smiled and tackled her in a big pile of snow. Emily started laughing. Evan looked at her and smiled. Emily stopped laughing; Evan bent down and kissed her.

"Young master Elric is your father around" Evan sighed and turned around. A very muscular man, very tall to, was standing there saluting. He squinted his eyes and said "Veronica is that you"

Emily felt very uncomfortable with Alex looking at her when she had Evans leg over hers.

"Yes Alex Louis Armstrong"

"Well, anyways where is your father"

"I don't know some where with my mom I'm guessing"

Alex thanked them and walked off. Evan looked back at Emily and smiled "Where were we?"

"Right here" Emily said, Evan kissed her again.

"STOP!"

Evan flipped around and said "GOD DAMNIT I TOLD YOU ARMSTONG I DON'T…know…" Evan's voice trailed off as he saw Riza. Emily reached up and pulled her hat over her eyes.

"Come on Veronica let's go" Riza said coldly. Emily nodded with her hat over her eyes. Evan got up grabbed Emily's hands and pulled her up. Evan pulled her closer to him, and lifted her cap. Then kissed her for an extensive time. Then he let her go. She smiled and turned around. Evan spanked her. She jumped closer to Riza. Riza looked at the two of them, grabbed Emily's arm and they started walking off.

"Veronica I don't know what you were thinking but…"

"I wasn't thinking of anything." Emily said rather quietly

Riza looked at Emily then the walked off.

Chapter 3 

**A couple days after Christmas **

"Oh mother?" Emily said. Riza was sitting on the couch reading some military reports.

"Yes Veronica?"

"Well…its been a few days since I've seen Evan and we want to go see a movie really badly…"

"Make sure your back by 10:00"

"Really? I love you mother!" Emily ran over and gave Riza a huge hug. Riza felt sick.

Then Emily got her stuff and ran out.

**9:55**

"That was fun" Emily said smiling at Evan as he walked her up to her house.

"That was a kick in the pants"

Emily looked at him; he looked back and asked, "What movie did we 'see'"

"Uh…The Chronicles of Narnia"

"Really?"

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention."

They stepped on the doorstep. Emily smiled and said "I had fun, like usual"

"Yea we always seem to have a good time."

"Even if we aren't sucking each others face"

"True, true that, but speaking of sucking…"

Emily grabbed him and kissed him. She let go said bye and walked in.

Riza was sitting on the couch with Roy sitting next to her. They both looked at Emily. Emily looked at them, and pointed to the clock on the wall "Don't look at me like that I'm home five minuets early"

Riza sighed ('cuss she's Goth like that) and said, "I know Emily"

Emily was about to say something but looked at her mom "Something matter Mom?"

"Well I guess the best way to tell you this is just to plane out tell you"

"Are you guys getting a divorce?" Emily asked

Roy chuckled and said, "No Veronica, you're getting a little sibling"

Emily smiled and said, "I knew you would get mom pregnant soon"

"Shut up Emily" Roy said teasingly

"So, is it a boy or girl yet? I hope it's a girl"

Riza chuckled and said, "Don't know yet"

"I hope it's a boy, one girls a pain in the ass we don't need two"

"Hey now! Don't hate me 'cuss I have a love life!"

"With Evan, The pipsqueaks son. Everyone at work thinks it a hoot and a holler. They tease Ed, and hey, it's funny. They always tell him that if Evan gets you pregnant than Ed has to start looking for a new job. And there damn right. "

Emily smiled "Really…hum…do I really want Ed to work with my dad? Na…" Emily started to head for the door."…Evan?" Emily stopped and looked at her parents who were laughing "I'm only joking" Emily looked side to side then put her finger up to her mouth "Mostly"

Riza smiled and said, "You're a goof"

"Your moms a goof" Emily said with a smile

**A week later (or is it?)**

Roy and Riza dropped Emily off at school and she was immediately greeted by Evan. Then the two of them drove to work. Riza sat in the passengers seat looking out the window. Roy sat, driving focused on the road. He looked over at Riza. He reached over and grabbed her leg. She looked at him and smiled.

"Something wrong Riza?"

"No, I'm fine Roy"

"You're lying, tell me"

Riza sighed and said, "I feel kind of bad"

"Why?"

"Well I was thinking, were going to have two kids. Maybe I should quit the military"

Roy jumped and then he said "If you want to you can, but, there is no one I know as skilled as you in the fire arms"

Riza smiled and said "Thanks Hun"

Roy smiled as the arrived at work. They hoped out and walked in.

A couple hours later 

"Are you done with the paper work sir?" Roy looked up from his desk and saw Riza standing they're chuckling. Roy smiled and said "Yes, First Lt. Hawkeye I'm done here take them away." Roy handed her the papers. Just then the door opened.

"Is it true?" Alex Louis Armstrong asked. Riza and Roy looked at him with this look on their face that said 'what the fuck?' Alex looked at them and said, "Are you going to have another wonderful child? "

Riza looked at Roy and Roy shrugged and mouthed 'Proud father'. Riza sighed and said "Yes, Sir"

"How Wonderful!" Then he walked out. Riza looked at Roy and said, "Ok, I'm not going to ask."

Then Havoc walked in and said "Roy…" Then he looked at Riza, Riza looked at him and said "Oh my god Havoc you don't have a cigarette hanging out of your mouth like usual"

"Second hand smokes bad for a baby"

"You didn't do this when I was pregnant with Emily"

"Maybe it's a boy"

"Thanks" Riza said sarcastically

**3:15**

"My god Where is my mother!" Emily said

Evan sighed and looked at the school clock "It's 3:15, Emily I have to get home, my mom said there's something wrong with my arm this morning"

"That's why you sat out in PE?"

"Yea"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" Evan kissed her on the cheek then left.

Emily's phone rang she answered it "Hello"

"Hey Emily"

"My god mother where are you!"

"Well, Emily your father and I need to stay at work for a couple extra hours so Havoc should be picking you up"

"Oh, you mean Captain pervert"

"Emily, Havoc is a nice person, you use to love him like a big brother when you were little"

"Yea that was before he told me about how and when I got here!"

Riza sighed and said "Well be nice to Havoc understand"

"Yes Ma'am "

"Good, see you in a few, love you"

"Love you to bye"

Emily hung up her cell phone and shoved it in her book bag. She started mumbling to her self. The door to the school opened behind her. Emily didn't bother to look until she heard "Miss Mustang What are you doing an hour late after school"

Emily didn't even turn around at the sound of her name. She knew who's voice it was her English teachers voice, Mrs. McLaughlin.

"What do you want Mrs. McLaughlin?" Emily asked with irritation.

"To know what your doing so late after school?"

Emily looked down the road the wind blowing her blond hair. Then she turned around. Mrs. McLaughlin shuffled uncomfortably something in her Black eyes seemed sinister.

"Well, Mrs. McLaughlin, I'm waiting for Lt. Jean Havoc to pick me up, so I can go to the military office, and have eighty thousand people tell me ' you look so much like your mother', and each time I go there my parents seem to be in a bad mood about, only god knows what, now because of you being an old hag I have to say ' hey mom, dad, will you sign my detention slip that my stupid, old…" Emily's words got harsher as she walked up the steps towards Mrs. McLaughlin."…Ugly, fagot of a English teacher gave me."

Mrs. McLaughlin's face was shocked "Miss Mustang may I see your detention slip?"

Emily reached in to her coat pocket and pulled it out. Mrs. McLaughlin pulled out a pen and crossed something out then wrote something else. She handed it back to Emily with a smug look on her face, and then she walked down the stairs. Emily looked at the blue detention slip.

"MRS. MC LAUGHLIN YOU FAGOT!" Emily looked at the crossed out one that was now a three.

"You should of thought of that before Miss Mustang." Mrs. McLaughlin smiled waved and hoped in her car. Emily ran down the stairs, she pulled out her keys to her house as she ran down the stairs. Mrs. McLaughlin's car pulled out of the parking lot and drove in front of the school. Emily got to the bottom of the steps as Mrs. McLaughlin's car drove by. Emily stuck her key out. The key made and irritating scraping sound as it took off the blue paint on Mrs. McLaughlin small car. Mrs. McLaughlin slammed on the breaks. Emily spun her keys around on her finger, and then put it back into her pocket. Mrs. McLaughlin hoped out of her car and looked at the scratch.

"You keyed my car!" Mrs. McLaughlin yelled

Emily smiled and said "You should have thought of that before Mrs. McLaughlin"

Mrs. McLaughlin grabbed Emily's arm. Then some one leaned on the horn of their car. Emily and Mrs. McLaughlin looked and saw Jean Havoc, cigarette.

"Is that Havoc?" Mrs. McLaughlin spat in Emily's face.

"Yea" Emily said

Havoc got out of his car "Please take your hands of The Colonels Daughter"

"LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO MY CAR!" Mrs. McLaughlin yelled "LET ME SPEAK TO HER PARENTS"

" There busy ma'am, you can schedule…"

"NOW!"

Havoc jumped and said, "Ok, get in your car and follow me"

Havoc and Emily got in the military car, Havoc adjusted his rearview mirror and said to Emily "You keyed her car?"

Emily looked up and said "Yea, so that bitch deserved it"

They arrived at the office. Mrs. McLaughlin hoped out and so did Havoc and Emily. They walked in then they walked to Roy Mustangs Office. Emily heard her mothers voice from inside "My god…this is a ton of work"

Then her fathers "I have more…stupid paper work!"

Havoc knocked on the door.

"Come in" Roy said.

Havoc opened the door and Mrs. McLaughlin Stormed into the room. Emily put her hands in her pockets and slowly walked in after Havoc.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, 1st LT. Mustang she insisted on coming"

"Thank you Havoc" Roy said calmly.

Riza put her head in her hand and said "Veronica Emily Mustang what in heavens name did you do now?"

Emily shut the door with her foot, walked in and stood next to Mrs. McLaughlin. "Nothing" Emily shrugged

Mrs. McLaughlin chuckled "Nothing, NOTHING MISS MUSTANG YOU KEYED MY CAR, MY NEW CAR!"

Riza and Roy glared at her daughter. Emily Faced Mrs. McLaughlin and said "YOU STARTED IT YOU BITCH!"

"HOW, MISS MUSTANG DID I START IT!"

"YOU GAVE ME THAT POINTLESS DETENITON!"

"YOU TALKING TO EVAN INSTEAD OF LISSINING TO ME ISNT'T A POINT LESS DETENTION!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T EVAN GET ONE!"

"HE DID! HE GOT ONE HOUR! Yet now you have three hours"

" THREE HOURS!" Roy and Riza yelled

"What did Veronica do?"

"She called me disrespectful names"

"I'm sorry, for telling you the truth, you really are a old, ugly, fagot of an English teacher" Emily said.

Mrs. McLaughlin looked at her and said "Well Emily, the truth about you is you're a no good, rotten, trouble maker, whore…" The list went on and on. Roy and Riza stood their ground. Emily shut her eyes then she heard Mrs. McLaughlin saying "…I bet Evan just like you because you're not afraid of getting pregnant"

Roy stood up. Emily opened her eyes; she turned to face Mrs. McLaughlin. Then socked her right in the chin. Mrs. McLaughlin fell back and landed. Riza stood up. Emily jumped on Mrs. McLaughlin and started punching her. Tears were streaming down her face "SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU FUCKING FAGOT! IM NOT A NO GOOD, ROTTEN TROBLE MAKER! "

Emily felt hands around her waist "VERONICA STOP!" Emily stopped. She stood up and hugged her mom.

Roy helped Mrs. McLaughlin up and Havoc stood there dumb struck. Emily cried in her mother's arms. Riza wiped away Emily's tears. Riza looked at Mrs. McLaughlin and said "Ok, well pay for your car to be repaired but don't ever speak to my daughter like that again!"

Mrs. McLaughlin wiped the blood off her face "Ok, but Try to keep your daughter under control"

Havoc escorted Mrs. McLaughlin out. Riza hugged Emily. Emily sniffled "What if Evan only likes me because of that?"

Riza looked " I don't know what Mrs. McLaughlin was thinking when she said that but I know that Evan loves you. I can tell."

Emily looked at her mother "How can you tell?"

"I'm your mom. Trust me I can tell"

July 

It was one Saturday after noon. Roy was at Work, and Riza being 9 months pregnant was sitting on the couch reading. Then she heard something up stairs. Emily had Evan over, Riza listened closely. Upstairs she heard laughing. Then Emily came down running down the stairs. Evan close behind her. Riza smiled. Then her water broke. "Emily"

Emily didn't hear her. Riza stood up "Emily"

Emily still didn't her "VERONICA!"

Evan and Emily stopped "Yea mom?"

"Call your father I have to get to the hospital, now!"

One year later 

Emily stumbled down the stairs. Riza was awake and making breakfast.

"Good morning ready for school?" Emily groaned and sat down in her chair. "My little Jr., your growing up so fast, Emily…" Riza looked at Emily, her head was lying on the place mat. A little innocent scream. Emily jumped "I'm up! I'm up!" Emily said she looked at the entrance to the kitchen to see Roy standing there holding a little boy, his back hair in front of his eyes, his eyes were Redish Brown just like his mother.

"Carter really needs to stop screaming like that" Emily said to Riza.

Riza chuckled and said, "Its how baby's show their happiness."

Emily gave her mom a look that said 'what the fuck?'

Riza looked at Emily and said, "You use to do it to"

Emily stood up "Probably not that loud!"

Roy set Carter down. Emily started heading up stairs. Another little scream. Emily slowly turned around and saw Carter walking behind her. She narrowed her eyes. She picked him up to where her Black eyes meet his Reddish Brown eyes. She looked at him and said to him " you know Carter you need to stop screaming so early in the morning"

Carter just smiled and laughed. Emily sighed and put him down.


End file.
